Team Mascot
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Hearty |tribe = Imp Sports Zombie |ability = Start of turn: All Sports Zombies get +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Say what you will about the costume - Zombie morale has never been better.}} Team Mascot is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 1 /3 . He has no traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field +1 /+1 at the start of every turn, including him, starting from the next turn after he is played. This ability persists until all Team Mascots are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Imp Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Start of turn: All Sports Zombies get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Say what you will about the costume - Zombie morale has never been better. Strategies With While this zombie may not seem powerful, he can allow the player to wreck havoc if kept for long enough, and especially if there are many sports zombies. To get the most out of this zombie, the zombie hero should try and keep him alive for as long as possible. Zombie Coach works well with Team Mascot, as Zombie Coach makes him so all Sports zombies on the field can't be hurt for one turn, making them able to survive another turn and then Team Mascot can buff them. Rustbolt can use Team Mascot to great advantages. For instance, Pool Shark can easily become a big threat if not treated with when Team Mascot is on the field, as it will become less fragile and gain more strength that won't charge the Super-Block Meter. This can also apply to Mountain Climber. Brain Vendor can also be used on the same turn as it to get some more damage out, and potentially another zombie to buff. Team Mascot best works with , Rodeo Gargantuar, and Zombie Coach, as they are the strongest sports zombies. Against This zombie may not seem like a threat when first played, but after a number of turns this can be extremely dangerous, especially if there are two or more on the field at the same time. Instant-kills like should be used to destroy him, while freezing plants and tricks like Big Chill can be used to prevent it from attacking when he gets out of hand. Whatever you do, however, do not let him get too strong. If he can get off a large amount of sports zombies, or even worse, something like a Zombie Coach, it is a highly dangerous situation. In this case, the best option would to use Doom-Shroom, as it can take out multiple zombies at once. However, make sure the risk of some powerful plants being defeated in the process is worth taking. It is best to focus on taking it out before such a thing is even possible, which may be hard early in the game. It is also very dangerous as there are a lot of sports zombies in the Hearty class, many of which do not cost much brains. On the turn he played, tricks like Berry Blast and Meteor Strike can defeat this immediately. Gallery Team Mascot statistics.png|Team Mascot's statistics TeamMascCard.png|Card 36Mascot.png|A 3 /6 Team Mascot with the Frenzy trait 9Strength11HealthTeamMascot.jpg|A 9 /11 Team Mascot SheildedTeamMascotH.png|A Shielded Team Mascot with the Frenzy trait MascotAttack.png|Team Mascot attacking Team Mascot with selection icon.jpeg|Team Mascot being able to be selected by the player Five zombies being protected by Camel Crossing.jpeg|Team Mascot being boosted by Camel Crossing, along with Cardboard Robot Zombie, Wizard Gargantuar, and Cell Phone Zombie DedMascot.png|A destroyed Team Mascot LawnmowerDestroyingTeamMascot.jpg|Team Mascot about to be destroyed by Lawnmower FrozenTeamMascot.png|A Frozen Team Mascot Team Mascot in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Team Mascot in the Multiplayer menu Rank13.PNG|Team Mascot as a profile picture for a Rank 13 player Imp Concepts.png|Concept of Team Mascot and other Imps Old Team Mascot description.PNG|Team Mascot's statistics (note the comma in the description) Team Mascot Description.png|Team Mascot's statistics Team Mascot card.PNG|Card Rank 13.jpeg|Team Mascot as a profile picture for a Rank 13 player Zombot Stomp and Team Mascot.PNG|The player having the choice between Team Mascot and Zombot Stomp as a prize for completing a level Choice between Exploding Imp and Team Mascot.jpeg|The player having the choice between Team Mascot and as a prize for completing a level Trivia *He resembles the Chick Imp in the Springening event for the Piñata Parties in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The flag he holds resembles the flag that Flag Zombie holds. **However, this one is triangular and much smaller. *Before update 1.2.11, his description contained a grammatical error, as it has a comma in the place of a dash. **This has been corrected since that update. *Hot Dog Imp's description references this zombie, saying Hot Dog Imp would've worn this costume if Team Mascot didn't pick this costume before Hot Dog Imp. Category:Zombies Category:Imp cards Category:Sports cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies